


Professor Rogers

by Charites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charites/pseuds/Charites
Summary: Anna is a university student in her second year. After a one night stand she wakes up in the bed of an older man that ends up being her American Fiction professor.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/OFC, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna has an interesting first interaction with the mystery man she wakes up with.

Anna felt herself wake up cradled in the warmth of the sun shining through the windows. Most days, this would have been relaxing for her. However, today, she had a pounding headache, and the windows in her new apartment didn’t face the sunrise. She quickly tried to regain her equilibrium and took in her surroundings.

Next to her, fast asleep, was a man. A man that she definitely had not known before last night. Racking her brain, she tried to piece together the previous night. She remembered getting ready with her roommates and a few of her other friends. She remembered the Uber ride to the very upscale club they had never been to before. She remembered celebrating her roommate's birthday and talking to the man next to her on the dance floor.

Taking a better look at him, she felt glad that he was just as attractive in the sunlight. He was a bit older than her, definitely in his 30s but she had always liked her guys older. Even first thing in the morning, his messed up hair was cute, and his beard made him even more attractive.

“Good morning,” he grumbled with a sleepy voice. After a moment, he smirked in a way that made him look a good 5 years younger. “I’m sorry I don't remember your name.”

“No worries, I can’t remember yours either. I’m Anna.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you…again. I’m Steve.”

After the brief introduction, Anna was stuck in that awkward situation that comes after every one-night stand. She just needed to get home without being rude. Luckily, as she was trying to figure out an excuse to leave, Steve shot up out of his bed.

“Shit, shit, shit. I am so sorry to be rude. I didn’t realize what time it was. I’m supposed to be meeting some friends for lunch in an hour. Where do you live? I can give you a ride home.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to worry about that I'll just take an Uber. I don’t really know where we are, but the club last night was kinda far from where I live.”

“I insist. I’ll just call them and let them know I’m going to be late. Feel free to use the shower. There are extra towels under the sink.”

Anna finally crawled out of bed once he had left. After searching through the pile of clothes on the floor, she managed to find the tiny little dress from the night before, her boots, and most importantly, her phone.

Ignoring a dozen texts from her friends, she peeked her head into the bathroom to see a seemingly clean shower. This was one of the many reasons she went for the older guys. They were more likely to have their shit together.

The warm water did wonderful things for her hangover, and once the pounding in her head abated, she could piece together more of the night. She could tell from the soreness of her body that the sex had definitely been better than average. The marks all over her neck and chest made her wish she could remember more.

Wrapped in an extremely comfy towel, Anna made her way back to the bedroom, dreading squeezing herself into her outfit from the night before. To her surprise, folded neatly on the freshly made bed was a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve t-shirt. They were obviously Steve’s, so she would definitely be swimming in them, but it was much better than the dress.

One quick change later, she finally found Steve in his kitchen, pouring fresh coffee into a cup.

“Ah good, you saw the clothes. Didn’t want you to have to make the walk of shame. Coffee?”

“Um...sure, I guess.”

“So, you never did tell me where I’m bringing you.”

After telling him the neighborhood of her apartment, he seemed a little out of it. The sweet guy who left clothes out for her and made her coffee seemed to disappear for a much less talkative guy trying to rush her out the door.

She could take the hint and followed him down the steps of his building to his car. The silence in the car was almost oppressive, reminding Anna why ditching a one-night stand as soon as possible was the move.

“You go to the university, don’t you,” he asked, breaking the silence.

“Yea, I do actually. Just moved into a new apartment this year.”

“So, are you a grad student?” he asked hopefully.

“No, I’m a second year,” Anna responded hesitantly.

“So that makes you what? 20?”

"19 actually,” Anna mumbled.

This was the issue with being into older guys. Once they realized how young she actually was, they wanted nothing to do with her.

“I know you have somewhere to be. You can just drop me right here. There’s a bus stop at that corner,” she told him. “Anna I told you I would drive you home so I’m going to drive you home,” he responded while turning up the music, effectively ending any chance of conversation.

Once she reached her apartment building, she quickly said goodbye and started the trek up the stairs. Unfortunately, her roommates were waiting for her to get all of the gory details of her night. After she filled them in, leaving out the weirdness at the very end the interrogation started.

“He gave you clothes to wear. That’s a new one. Do you think he wants something more?” asked Becca. She had the tendency to be the mom of their group and wanted to make sure she wouldn’t get hurt.

“I don’t think so. He found out how old I was a got weird like they all do. It’s whatever. Maybe it’s time to go for someone my own age.”

“I don’t know Anna Banana, Derek said he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. He said that wasn’t just a one-time hookup look,” her other roommate Liv told her. Liv was the fun, outgoing one. She had met her boyfriend Derek the first weekend of freshman year and they were practically inseparable.

“Well, I don’t even have his number or anything, so nothing is going to happen. I don’t even remember it. I’m just lucky he ended up being a nice guy,” Anna sighed and went to her room to change into her own clothes.

Trying to shake off the weird feelings she was having from her hookup she opened up her computer to look at what classes she would have the next day. Luckily it was just one lecture in the afternoon, a literature class for her minor. She went through her pre-semester tradition of googling her professors but found herself frustrated that they hadn’t announced who would be teaching her class.

After a few hours of reading through syllabi and trying to get ahead on her reading for the upcoming week, she had gotten Steve off her mind. She decided to d her last moments of freedom hanging out with her roommates and Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Anna realize they will be seeing a lot more of each other.

Steve watched her walk into her apartment building while mentally beating himself up. He had never let this happen before. It was a strict boundary of his. Even when he was just a TA, he had told himself no girls from the university. 

As he pulled back onto the road, he thought about the night before. He had gone out with a few of his buddies at the same club as always. It was far away and overpriced, so there were rarely any students from the university. He could let loose and go home with a girl without compromising his boundary. 

As soon as he had spotted Anna, he was completely hooked. She had this presence about her. She was never the center of attention, but everyone knew she was there. He couldn’t peel his eyes off of her, and when she started to dance, he knew he had to talk to her. 

After a few drinks, he finally worked up the courage. She had slipped away from her group to get a drink from the bar, and he took his chance. He was embarrassed to admit he didn’t remember much after that point, but the nail marks covering his back told him they had a good time. Still, she was a college student. Too young. Not to mention the fact that it was definitely against the rules for him to fuck a student. 

Finally reaching his favorite brunch spot he saw he was the last to arrive. Bucky, Sam, and Natasha already had half-empty mimosa glasses and cheered as he joined him. 

“So, the professor finally got some last night,” heckled Sam. 

“If I hadn’t been there myself when they left, I wouldn’t have believed it,” chimed in Bucky. 

“Come on, leave him alone. You’re embarrassing him,” teased Natasha. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” muttered Steve. 

“Jeez, was it that bad?” asked Bucky.

“No, it wasn’t bad. I don’t actually remember most of that.”

“So, what’s the problem?”

“She’s a student,” he told them.

They all laughed much to his annoyance before Sam pulled out his wallet and handed Natasha five bucks. 

“I told you it would happen sooner or later,” Natasha stated. 

“Well, how was I supposed to guess that Mr. Morals would break his golden rule,” grumbled Sam. 

“What the fuck! This is a big deal. What if I get in trouble, this could affect my career!” 

Bucky broke his silence saying, “Stevie, don’t be so dramatic. You didn’t know she was a student, and I’m guessing you didn’t tell her that you’re a professor, so it’s not a big deal. It’s a huge university, and the chances of her being your student are almost none.”

Steve knew that Bucky was most likely right and soon found himself distracted by his friends’ usual antics. By the time he got back to his apartment, he had cleared his head of Anna. 

* * *

By noon the next day, Anna was already bored out of her mind. Having just one class that day meant she didn’t have to get up early. Apparently, her body wasn't aware of that, because she woke up bright and early due to the nervous excitement that comes with the first day of classes. 

She had already gone for a run, cleaned the entire apartment, and made herself lunch, and she still had two hours before her class. Deciding she might as well get out of the apartment; she packed her bag and started the short walk to campus. 

The southern California heat was beating down on her but, she found a shady spot in her favorite grassy area and reread her syllabi for the millionth time. The fact that she didn’t have one for her first class was stressing her out. 

As she was packing up her things so she could go to her lecture, she got the email that she had been waiting for. It was a generic email telling her that her professor would be Steven Rogers. She had never heard of him. 

Waiting outside of the lecture hall was one of her best friends. 

Caleb greeted her by teasing her, “Well, well, well, missy. Ditched your roommate’s birthday celebration for some guy. What a disappointment.”

“Well, I did learn from you,” Anna retorted. “I’d bet money you didn’t spend that night in your bed.

“You would be right about that one,” he smirked. “So, what do you know about this Rogers guy. I only took this class because it's a GE, and with the old professor it was an easy A.”

“I know just as much as you do,” Anna explained. “Don’t worry bub, I’ll help you out if he’s tough.”  
It was a big lecture, so they made their way to the back of the room like Anna always did. She hated standing out in big groups. The room filled quickly, and after a quick look at her watch, Anna realized that Professor Rogers was late. Just as she was about to say something to Caleb, Professor Rogers rushed through the door and looked up at them. 

“Hello, everyone. Sorry, I’m late,” he said with a big smile on his face. It was a smile that Anna had seen before, and she started to panic. 

“Oh god, no. I’m totally fucked,” she whispered. 

“Anna, what’s wrong?” Caleb asked, his brow furrowing with concern. 

“Caleb do you recognize him?” she asked unable to look up from her laptop. 

“I mean, he looks kind of familiar,” he said, thinking before he realized and yelled. “Holy shit Anna you hooked up with him.”

Shushing and hitting him she whispered, “Caleb shut the fuck up.”

Unluckily, the assault of her friend was noticed by their professor. The attention of the lecture hall turned to them as Steve paused his speech to ask, “Is everything alright over there?”

“Um, yea sorry sir. I just spilled my water on my friend, and she wasn’t too happy about it. It won’t happen again,” Caleb lied as Anna hid her flaming cheeks by ducking down, acting like she was cleaning up a spill.

That lecture was made up of going over the syllabus and Steve telling the students a little bit about himself. Anna learned that he had always wanted to be a professor and had started teaching at the university right after he finished his Ph.D. Even though she only looked up for a few seconds at a time she could tell that he was a natural when it came to lecturing. He held the attention of the whole room, and he looked damn good doing it. He wore a blue polo shirt that made his eyes pop and black jeans that fit so well it should be illegal. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the first class was finally coming to a close when Steve explained something that made her stomach drop. 

“Now I have a little tradition for the first week of classes. I started this because I was sick of having office hours that no one showed up to. So, the deal is, if you show up to office hours during this first week of class you will get ten bonus points on the first exam. You don’t have to even have anything to ask just drop by and introduce yourself. It’s the easiest thing in the world,” he told them. 

That caused a murmur of excitement throughout the lecture hall before everyone filed out to get to wherever they needed to be. Anna rushed to get out as soon as possible, and once she got outside, she felt herself start to hyperventilate. 

“Shh, shh, I got you, Anna Banana,” Caleb told her, wrapping her into a hug. “It’s all going to be okay. I promise it will.” After a few minutes, Anna could feel people staring, but she finally felt herself calming down. 

“How could it possibly be okay?” she asked. 

“You can still drop this class or find another professor,” Caleb offered. 

“I can’t. This is the intro class I need for the rest of my minor, and it’s the only section available this semester. My advisor said I can’t put it off any longer,” Anna explained. 

“Well, there is another option, but you aren't going to like it,” he said hesitantly. “You could go and talk to him. Explain the whole situation and hope that he understands.” 

She gave him a dirty look but knew he was right. “I really hate it when you’re right.”

“Well, I’m rarely wrong,” he told her with a smirk. After one final hug, the two went their separate ways, and Anna convinced herself to head to Steve’s office. He had office hours that night, and she figured she would get it over with sooner rather than later. 

Taking the longest possible route to his office, she tried to center herself before she walked in. To kill a little extra time, she checked her phone to make sure she had the right building and room number. When she reached the door, she saw that his name was printed under the room number and she thought she might get sick. 

With one final deep breath, she knocked. It seemed like an eternity before she heard his voice telling her to come in. When she entered, she saw that the office was mostly occupied by bookshelves that made up three of the walls. He was seated behind his desk, with all of his attention focused on his computer. He pointed to the armchair in front of his desk, telling her to take a seat. 

When he finally looked up, his customary smile dropped from his face. It looked like he was feeling the same panic that she had experienced in the lecture hall. 

“Anna what are you doing here?” he asked while running his fingers through his hair. 

“I’m in your American Fiction class,” she explained. She felt her courage starting to fail her and considered running from the office. 

“Oh well, um, take a seat then,” Steve told her, sounding even more flustered.  
She sat in the armchair and started to look around his office. The bookshelves were crammed full and displayed pictures of him with people she assumed were his friends and family. After avoiding eye contact for as long as possible, she brought her attention back to him. He was staring at her. 

“You didn’t mention that you were a professor,” she offered hesitantly. 

“No, I guess I didn’t,” he admitted. 

“I just want you to know that I need this class,” she told him. “If there were any other options, I wouldn’t be sitting in your office right now.”

“I totally understand. I say we just pretend it never happened,” he proposed. 

“My thoughts exactly,” she told him and then smirked. “I mean, I don’t remember much anyway, so it shouldn’t be an issue.” 

The gorgeous smile that she had gotten used to appeared on his face before he changed the subject. 

“So, are you a Literature major?”

“Chemistry, actually. Literature is my minor,” she explained. 

“That’s quite the combination,” he stated. “I’m probably not the first person to tell you that. 

Anna started to tell him about how she had always loved to read and write, but she knew she didn’t want that to be her career. She learned that Steve was easy to talk to, and before she knew it, they had spent almost an hour discussing everything from books to how they both missed the snow. 

Anna left his office that night feeling much better about her situation. Deep down, though, she couldn’t get past the way her heart raced when Steve smiled or the electricity that coursed through her body every time his biceps flexed through his shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve can’t control his jealousy when he sees Anna interact with Caleb. Anna decides to let Steve in a little.

Steve sat in his office two days after his meeting, trying to prepare for his upcoming lecture. He couldn’t get her off his mind. The last thing he expected was for her to show up at his office that night, and he hadn’t allowed himself to fully process it until now. 

He knew they had made the responsible, adult decision. There was no reason that they shouldn’t be able to act professionally after one night they couldn’t remember. The more time he spent around her though, the harder he realized it was going to be. The little smirk she would get right before she said something that made him laugh, and the way she was constantly fiddling with her rings made him want to kiss her. 

He couldn’t kiss her, so he would endure one semester of her sitting in a lecture hall three times a week. Hopefully, their contact would be minimal, and he could get over this little infatuation. 

Checking the time on his computer, he realized he was going to be late for class for the second time in as many days. Quickly throwing everything into his bag, he rushed through the busy campus, trying to reach the lecture hall. He was practically running as he rounded the corner and looked up in time to realize he was about to run straight into two people hugging. There was absolutely no way he would be able to stop himself. 

Bracing himself for the contact, he locked eyes and realized it was Anna. A moment later, the three of them were on the ground, papers spilling out of his bag. He took a second to compose himself before standing and brushing any dirt off of his khakis. 

“I’m so sorry. I was running late and wasn’t looking where I was going,” Steve explained. 

“No worries, Professor, as long as you aren’t mad at us for being late,” said the boy that Anna had been hugging. He recognized him as the boy that had disrupted Monday’s lecture. Anna wouldn’t make eye contact, and he didn’t like the niggling of jealousy that he felt when he recalled this boy's arms around her. 

He told them to go in and find a seat. He needed a minute to pick up all of his papers and get in the right headspace to teach the class. He entered and found himself smiling the way he always did when he thought about lecturing. 

Steve loved teaching, and he could've done that day's lecture in his sleep. He allowed himself to get distracted as he moved around the front of the room. When he found Anna, he stopped moving, just for a second. She and the mystery boy were sitting to the side of the room, in the same spot they had the week before. 

Even though he was moving across the room, his gaze kept finding her, willing her to look up and make eye contact with him. He wanted to see that smirk again. Right at the end of the hour-long lecture, he noticed the boy lean over and whisper in her ear. Whatever he had said made her blush, and he found himself unreasonably jealous when she smirked at him.   
He shook off that feeling, and ended class with an announcement, “Just a reminder, if you want that extra credit, you have to make an appearance at my office hours by the end of this week. I hope I get the chance to meet all of you.” 

The lecture hall was soon empty, and Steve walked back to his office, determined to get Anna off his mind. Not long after returning to his office, he heard a tentative knock on the door. 

“Come on in,” he told them. He saw that it was the boy that had been sitting next to Anna. 

“Hello Professor, I’m Caleb Atkinson. We met today when you ran me over in the hallway.”

The boy, Caleb, had a smile on his face. Steve could tell that he was the kind of guy that people fawned over. He had this charisma that surrounded him, it reminded him of Bucky. 

“I really am sorry about that. I’m usually much more put together. I’ve had a lot on my mind.”

Caleb snickered at this and responded, “Yea, Anna has been the same way.”

Steve felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He was in utter disbelief that after their conversation on Monday, Anna had gone and told someone. The disbelief quickly turned into anger, and Steve felt his heart pounding. 

“I was there that night at the bar. I already knew. I also know about the plan to not tell anyone,” Caleb told him, sensing the change in Steve’s demeanor. “Nobody else knows. Not even her roommates and they tell each other everything. She cares way too much about school to risk being caught in something.”

“I’d prefer if we didn’t talk about it,” Steve informed him. 

“Sounds good to me. So, what do you normally talk about in these meanings?” Caleb asked while leaning back in his chair. 

“Well, we can start with your reasons for taking this class,” Steve told him with his arms crossed. 

“To be honest, I needed to fill a GE, and Anna was taking this class so I figured she would help me out if I needed it,” Caleb admitted. 

“So, you’re expecting this to be an easy A?” Steve accused. 

“No, not at all. I’m a hard worker and all that. I’m just not a big reader or writer. That’s all Anna, she’ll spend an entire weekend cooped up in her room writing and then refuses to let any of us read it,” Caleb explained. 

That took Steve by surprise. In their lengthy discussion, just a few days before, Anna hadn’t mentioned that she wrote. He was very familiar with the fear of others reading your writing. It was heartbreaking to put your energy into something and have someone criticize it. 

He continued his meeting with Caleb with no more mentions of Anna, and it wasn’t long before another student knocked on his door. The rest of his evening passed in this way, only half-listening to the girls that rambled on in front of him. He still couldn’t get his mind off of Anna. The more he learned, the harder it was for him to forget about her.

\-----------------

“Hey Caleb, is there any reason why Professor Rogers just emailed me offering to read any samples of things I’ve written?” Anna asked the boy napping in the sun. It was a weekend tradition of theirs to find any kind of green space and spend Saturday afternoons outside. 

“Oh, yeah I kind of mentioned that you write during my meeting with him. I didn’t think he would actually bring it up with you,” he told her, rolling over to see if she had any snacks. 

“Well, there’s absolutely no way I’m going to let him read anything. You know my writing is a private thing.” Anna shut her laptop and focused her attention on the other people in the park. She loved to watch people. The families running around with kids, couples on romantic picnics, and people playing with their dogs. She loved all of them, and every sneak peek of a person’s life made her want to write. 

“So, you’re telling me the man has seen you naked, but you won’t let him read your writing. Seems kind of ridiculous to me.” Caleb reached over to steal some grapes out of the bag that Anna had brought. 

“I told you to bring your own snacks.” Anna rolled her eyes.

“Don’t change the subject on me. I vote on letting him read what you have to say. He might even be able to help you if you give him the chance.”

“You just don’t get it,” she sighed. “My writing is very personal. I put a lot of energy into every character, every story. To have someone tell me it wasn’t good would be like tearing my soul to pieces.”

“If you’re putting your whole soul into it, then there’s no way it won’t be good. I know you, Anna. When you put that much effort into things, they always come out amazing. I won’t push you though.” He smiled a heart-melting smile at her. “For now, let’s go eat lunch. I’m starving.”

“You’re always starving,” she responded. The two of them walked in a comfortable silence back to the car. She had never written anything will the expectation of someone reading it. In fact, it had always been the opposite. Her stories and poems were always hidden in folders where no one would think to look. Caleb was right though. There was no reason to hide from Steve. She would send him a sample.


End file.
